The Epidemic
by ZeldaLover29
Summary: There's an Epidemic in Trampoli. How will Raguna survive? XD But what IS the epidemic? Read and find out... No specific pairing, rated T for slight suggestive themes and some difficult concepts. No strong language.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the characters, ext. Ok, so this is for Rune Factory:Frontier. There is actually a little back story to it. Lara, the nurse, loses Love Points when you 'die' in the game. So, obviously, she hates me with all her heart. So, I imagined a little funny thing involving her and Raguna. That blossomed into this. So, read and enjoy. **

Raguna stumbled to the Church. He just couldn't make it past the boss in the Ice Ruins. He hated that stupid-

"Oohhh." He moaned. His stomach hurt terribly. At least it was summer, that made it nicer getting away from the cold.

"Hello." Sister Stella said, watching him pass by on his way to Lara. She seemed slightly concerned. "Not feeling well?" Raguna shook his head, scared to vomit if he opened his mouth. His stomach was twisting, he was exhausted.

"Oh, well feel better." Sister Stella smiled. Raguna nodded and walked into the infirmary. _She's always smiling. _He thought. It was comforting, but also slightly disconcerting. He had been here a little over a year, and already he thought of her as his mother. Everyone did, I guess it wasn't a huge surprise.

Raguna shuffled meekly up to Lara.

"Hello." Lara said. Raguna groaned as a fresh bit of pain spiked his abdomen.

"Oh my!" Lara gasped. "Here, take this!" She fed him some cold medicine. He felt better almost instantly. He paid her the 100 coins; he had practically memorized all the prices.

"Oh, Raguna." Lara sighed as he turned to leave.

"What is it, Lara?" Raguna asked. Lara stood up and walked over to him.

"I'm afraid…I believe I have come down with someone."

"Oh? Well, you're the nurse Lara, what do you think you have?" Lara hesitated a second, giving him a sly smile. Then she launched herself into him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Raguna Fever." She giggled. Raguna screamed like a small child. He turned and bolted from the infirmary, dashing down the hill without even stopping to say hello to Sister Stella again.

He flung himself into his house, shutting the door and gasping for air. He stood up and let out his breath. Maybe he should cook something until Lara regains her senses.

He walked over to his kitchen, ready to make some cake. But he was all out of ingredients, to his great despair.

_No big deal. _He thought. _Just walk into town and buy the stuff, right? Lara never goes into town. _He glanced at the clock, trying to see how fast he had to run. It was nine o'clock. He had spent that much time in the Ice Ruins? That didn't seem possible. But the Bar was open. He could get some ingredients there.

Raguna flung open the door and walked out happily.

Brodick stood poised ready to knock.

"What are you doing?" Raguna snarled. He hated Brodick with a passion. Ever since he came here…

"I…Uh…I…" Brodick stammered.

"Wrecking my fields again?" Raguna growled.

"No! I…"

"Running away after knocking?"

"That…I…I didn't…." Raguna snorted and brushed past him. He walked up the pathway into town. Maybe he should stop by the bathhouse on his way back.

He walked into the Snow Style Tavern and walked up to Rita. She was washing out a mug.

"I got an order." Raguna told her.

"Well, alright then." Rita said, stepping slightly to the side so Raguna could see what she was selling. He picked what he wanted.

"Good. Now eat that and go tend to your fields." Rita winked flirtiously at him. Why in the world did she marry her husband? Raguna's best guess was that he let himself go over the years.

He left the Tavern and went to the Bathhouse. He had to give Melody some Grass he found in his fields.

He walked in to see Melody at the counter.

"Hi!" She said perkily. Raguna gave her the grass.

"Thanks! I can use herbs to make medicine so I was looking for it!" Then her face fell as she put the grass away.

"But…I don't think any medicine will help me now." She sighed. Raguna's eyes widened. Who would run the bathhouse with her gone?

"What do you have?" Raguna asked. He felt fear for some reason. Melody looked up at him.

"Raguna FEVER!" She cried with joy, wrapping her arms around him as Lara did.

"AAAHHHHH!!!!!!!" Raguna screamed again. He threw her off him and bolted out of the bathhouse as if it was on fire. He sprinted down the pathway and turned up to the library. Maybe he could hide in the mess of books. He couldn't pass the Church, what if Lara was watching?

"Raguna?" Selphy called from behind the counter. Raguna nodded at her. He walked up and slumped against the desk.

"I haven't had a good day." He groaned. Selphy nodded as if she understood.

"You know, I think Lara is right. I should really take better care of myself. I think I came down with something." _Oh, no. _Raguna thought. _Please, god, don't let it be. _

"Wh-what do you think you have?" He stammered.

"Raguna Fever!" She grinned widely and flung herself at him. Raguna side-stepped her and she flopped onto a pile of books. She scrambled up.

"Oh Raguna! You're better the books!" She launched herself at him again, and he flew at the door. He charged for his house, banging into Brodick on the way.

"O-oh! Raguna…You weren't-"

"Move!" Raguna wailed, pushing him aside and bolting the door to his house. He collapsed onto his bed, falling into a disturbed sleep.

**I'm sorry it's kinda short. But...I think it will be nice to have little installments, not just one huge chapter. I find it easier to read that way. If anyone disagrees, let me know. I won't care, and it won't change anything, but it will be nice to let your feelings out. **

**I know the timing is kinda off too. Sorry about that. Just ignore that small concept of you-can't-warp-out-of-the-boss-dungeon, kay? =D  
**

**Comment! Peace! c(:  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**The story's not going to have a specific pairing, but I couldn't resist. I thought it up one day when Annette was delivering mail. I had to put it in. So...I don't own this. The game! I own the story. But who cares? Read and Enjoy! **

Raguna stretched in the morning, feeling refreshed. Maybe the three girls had eaten something weird. Maybe they played a prank. He made a log in his journal and walked outside, breathing in a deep breath of air. Brodick was by the stream. Raguna watered his fields and walked up to him.

"Hey! I heard during a mission in the past-" _Great, here he goes again. _Raguna thought bitterly. Raguna was half asleep when Brodick was done. Annette ran up to his mailbox.

"Hi!" She waved at Raguna. She handed him a letter.

"Hey Annette." Raguna decided to do something he wanted to do a week after she came.

"Annette, I hear that you…" Raguna took a choked breath and pretened to be upset. "That you've been…Delivering mail to…other men."

"Huh?"

"Don't even speak to me! I want no more of you lies!" Raguna couldn't take it and burst into laughter. Annette looked slightly scared.

"Are-are you…ok? Do you need the nurse?"

"NO!" Raguna shouted, louder then he intended to. Annette jumped.

"Sorry." Raguna sighed. "It…Lara caught 'Raguna Fever'. Thank God you don't have it."

"But…Raguna…I think I do."

"What!?!?!?!?!" Raguna yelped. Annette stepped closer to him.

"And guess what?" She giggled slyly.

"W-what?" He whimpered.

"It's CONTAGIOUS!"

"NO!!!" Raguna ran away, toward Bianca's. She was a high class girl. She couldn't' have caught it. Besides, he could hide in her house. He knocked on the door. Tabatha opened the door.

"Oh, hello Raguna. You look well." Raguna launched himself past her, slamming the door closed.

"You know, Raguna-"

"Where's Bianca?" He interrupted.

"In her room." Tabatha said. "Why do you always go to see _her? _Do you even care about me?"

"I-no…please…"

"Oh yes Raguna. I too have caught the dreaded Raguna Fever. But, it really isn't as awful as I would think. In fact, I love having it. And I love having you around."

"NO! Tabatha please-"

"Oh Raguna! We could run away together." She took a step closer to him.

"Wh-what about Bianca?"

"Ug. Her again. Why don't you ever come to see me?" She ran at him and almost hugged him, but Raguna ran away.

"AAAHHHH!!!" Raguna burst up the steps and into Bianca's room.

"Raguna?"

"Bianca, please! Don't tell me that you…oh." He looked at her. She wasn't wearing her usual cloths. In fact, she was only in her underwear.

"Oh. Good morning. I was waiting for you. It's sooo hot today. I don't know how you stand it."

"Oh god." Raguna squeaked. "D-does Tabatha know that y-you're wearing…"

"No. I don't share everything with Tabatha, you realize. She does not deserve the finer things. Like you."

"Oh, please NO!!!!"

"Oh yes."

"AHHHHHHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!" Raguna flung himself out the door, leaping down the stairs. He avoided Tabatha and sprung out of the house.

Maybe he could find somewhere in town. Not all of them had it, did they? It would be a risk to go there, but he needed to buy some seeds from Rosetta.

Brodick was standing at the cross in the road. Raguna brushed past him, not in the mood for anything he had to say. He was a jerk, after all.

Raguna ran into town, accidentally going by the Sunshine Inn. Eunice and Uzuki were waiting. Eunice was fluffing a sheet, and Uzuki was practicing with her annoying little companion. Tsubute, he thought it was.

He walked up to Eunice.

"He-llo." She said slowly. Raguna smiled twitchily.

"H-hi." He chuckled nervously.

"Raguna, are you alright?"

"Me? Oh I'm fine. Perfectly fine. Hey, have you heard of…"

"Raguna Fever?" Eunice guessed.

"It is a very contagious epidemic." Uzuki cut in, swinging her blade once more.

"I have been so lucky as to not catch it."

"Not me." Euncie sighed. Then she threw the sheet over Raguna's head and pulled him closer.

"I hear the cure is a lot of kisses. I love sweets."

"GAAHHH!!!!" Raguna ripped the blanket off, accidentally tearing some. He turned to go and tripped over Uzuki. He landed on top of her.

"Oh! How dare you!" Tsubute snarled.

"No, Tsubute. It's fine. I actually like it." Uzukie hugged him around his neck.

"NO!!!!!" Raguna cried, ripping her off him and tossing her to the side. He dashed forward and vaulted into Rosetta's shop.

"Welcome." She sang. She looked curiously at him. Raguna was sweating and panting like a dog. He took a deep gulp of air and realized how strange this must seem. Rosetta walked up to him.

"You spend a lot of with Mist." She said, casting her eyes down.

"Uh…I guess. But I spend just as much time with you, Rosetta."

"As a customer. Not as a friend. Not a lover." She smiled at him. Raguna cringed and turned to the door. He put a hand on it to turn the knob. Rosetta stuck a key in it and turned the lock. It wouldn't open. She slid her hands around his chest. He shivered in terror.

"I hate to lose a competition." She whispered in his ear.

"Rosetta, I think…I think you caught…_it._" He mumbled. Rosetta took her hands off him. He turned to see her glare.

"I take it you are talking about Raguna Fever." She pouted.

"Um…Maybe."

"Well I do." Rosetta smiled. "Do you not like that?"

"I would like the keys, please." Raguna reached out to get them. Rosetta held them out of his reach. He toppled to the ground. Rosetta dove at him, hugging him. Raguna screamed and squirmed to get out of her vice-like grip. He pushed her off him eventually and grasped the keys. He tore them out of her grip and shoved them in the lock.

He slammed the door behind him and dashed out of town. It couldn't be happening. It couldn't. Every girl in town couldn't have caught the dreaded disease. What had he done to deserve this?

He made it home and stormed into his house in a rush. He locked the door. Mist stood by the fire.

"Hello." She sang.

"Oh no." Raguna whimpered.

"I think I'm sick." Mist said, faking a small cough.

"Oh GOD NO!!!" Raguna whimpered again.

"I caught Raguna Fever."

"ACK!!!" Raguna turned and tried to wrench the door open. But it was locked. Mist ran at him and latched onto him like a leech. Raguna tried to yell in panic, but Mist pressed her lips to his. Raguna pushed her off and wiped his mouth. Mist looked hurt.

Raguna unlocked the door and ran out of the house. Where could he go? Wait! It was a Holiday! He could go up the beanstalk at Lake Poli! Iris and Iris couldn't have caught it. They never go down to the village. At last, sweet salvation!

He ran to the mountain path. He wasn't being carful, and banged strait into Cinnamon.

"…Oh." Cinnamon said, making no move to get Raguna off her. He scrambled up, brushing off his shirt. Cinnamon stood up and stared at him.

"…I think I'm sick. I don't get sick often, so this is a mystery."

"No. no no no no no." Raguna cried, hiding his face in his hands. Cinnamon kept staring at him.

"I think I caught Raguna Fever."

"Ohh…." Raguna groaned. Cinnamon made no move to attack him. He lifted his head a little, watching for her to attack. She took a step closer.

"We could watch the stars together." She whispered, blushing a little. Raguna shook his head and took another step toward Lake Poli. Cinnamon stepped closer. She reached out and touched his arm.

"You're very strong. And good at fishing. I like that." She smiled slightly, leaning forward. Raguna turned and ran as fast as he could. He ran to the boat and climbed in, rowing as fast as he could.

He got to the beanstalk, but Brodick was blocking the way. It was four o'clock. Iris and Iris would be awake soon.

"Raguna…"

"I don't have time, Brodick." Raguna said urgently.

"No. I-I have to tell you something first."

"Fine. What? Hurry up." Raguna bounced on his feet, he could see all ten girls approaching. They were passing over the bridge. At least there wasn't a boat. Brodick took a deep breath, but hesitated.

"Come ON Brodick. I need to get up the beanstalk." Raguna whined. Brodick nodded and took another deep breath.

"I…I love you."

**HA! _THAT_ IS FOR ALL THE ANNOYANCES YOU CAUSED, BRODICK!!! Sorry. Plot twist, no? XD**

**Comment! Peace! c(:  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own characters, ext. Well...Here it is. The final chapter. It all ends here. Sorry Brodick is gay. I understand yaoi upsets some people. Honestly, I don't know why it's a problem in this story. It's not like Raguna loves him back. Isn't yaoi when two guys love each other. Like, mutally? **

**BUT, Brodick gets what's comin' to him in this chapter. So please, read on...**

Raguna stared blankly at Brodick for a half-second.

"What?" He finally screeched.

"I…Love you."

"Oh god. This can't be happening." Raguna moaned. Brodick was looking ashamed. But Raguna had bigger problems. The ten girls were swimming-SWIMMING-across the lake. Raguna shoved Brodick aside and began to climb the beanstalk. Brodick sniffled and then got angry.

"How could you leave me like this? HOW COULD YOU!!!!!" Raguna winced and climbed faster.

He reached the top and collapsed in a heap on the ground. He was breathing heavily. It was four thirty. Iris and Iris wouldn't be awake for another hour and a half. What was he going to do until then? He couldn't live up here.

He stood up and went to the Tower Of Rest. He did have food. Maybe he could live here for a few days.

He walked up to go see Iris and Iris sleeping. It was sometimes what he did if it was right before they were going to wake up. But they were already awake.

White Iris was painting; Black Iris was watering the flowers.

"Raguna?" White Iris noticed him first. Raguna smiled and took out some Tomato juice, but didn't give it to her.

"Will you guys…Can I stay here a while?"

"Of course." Black Iris came over to him. "Stay as long as you want."

"Thanks." Raguna handed White Iris the tomato juice. She smiled widely. Black Iris looked hurt.

"It's really crazy down there." Raguna said, pointing to the ground.

"Raguna Fever?" Black Iris guessed.

"Y-yeah. How did-"

"The noise woke us up." White Iris explained.

"Oh. Sorry."

"It isn't your fault." Black Iris said. "But…Viruses travel quickly."

"And far." White Iris added.

"We caught it." They said in unison.

"GAHHH!!!" Raguna yelled, rushing toward the stairs. But both Irises jumped nimbly at him, closing in. They attached themselves around his waist and neck and refused to let go.

"Stay here with us!"

"Please! Stay here!"

"Your safe here!"

"We love you!"

"This isn't love, its obsession!" Raguna said, stumbling toward the exit, both Irises still dragging him down in a sea of infatuation.

He lurched to the door and opened it, letting in the light from the sunset.

"AHH!" Both Irises leaped back in shock and pain.

"Raguna!" Black Iris sniffed.

"Come back!" White Iris whined.

"Sorry!" Raguna called back sincerely. He didn't know if he was apologizing for leaving or for letting in the sun. Because he didn't feel so bad about leaving. He climbed quickly down the beanstalk, not watching below him.

The girls-and Brodick-were watching the beanstalk.

"Now!" Rosetta yelled. Brodick took out his sword and began to cut the bean stalk.

"ACK!" Raguna yelled. Each girl seemed to have brought a weapon. The began hacking and whacking at the beanstalk. It fell over and toppled into Lake Poli. Raguna bobbed up and began swimming to shore.

"Get 'im!" Bianca wailed, running to the edge of the water. Raguna clambered out and ran down the mountain path. This wasn't happening. It wasn't. He ran past the South District, past his own house, and onto the Church District.

He burst into the church. Sister Stella was waiting there, reading from the Sermon book.

"Hello." She said.

"Is there someplace to hide? I need to hide! This is nuts!" Raguna screamed.

"Something wrong?" Sister Stella asked.

"All the girls! And Brodick…"

"Oh yes. Raguna Fever."

"You know?"

"It's hard not to." Sister Stella flipped a page in the book.

"How…I can't stand it." Raguna sunk into a pew chair.

"I know the cure." Sister Stella said simply.

"Really? What is it? Tell me!" Raguna practically grabbed the front of her shirt and shook her. He heard footsteps outside the church. He dove behind the podium Stella was standing on. The door burst open.

"Is he here?" He heard Rosetta shout.

"Who?" Sister Stella asked innocently.

"Don't play games, woman! We know you know who we are talking about!" Bianca screeched.

"Tell us!" Eunice bellowed.

"Raguna? I don't know. He wasn't here. I think I saw him go to the beach, though." Sister Stella carelessly flipped another page.

"Quickly! To the beach!" Brodick said loudly. Footsteps marched out of the church, and the door slammed behind them. Raguna peeked his head over the podium tentatively.

"Are they gone?" Raguna asked.

"Yes." Sister Stella shrugged.

"How do I get them to stop this?" Raguna asked. Sister Stella reached into a pocket and drew out a plant with multiple leaves in different colors. Raguna took it greedily.

"Just give one to each of them." Sister Stella said. Raguna nodded and ran out of the church.

What he saw frightened him. All the girls were stationed at different points. Lara was next to the infirmary.

"HA! FOUND YOU!" She cried. Raguna tore off a leaf and shoved it in her mouth. She made a small gagging noise and coughed lightly. She looked up at him.

"…Oh dear. I'm so sorry Raguna. I didn't mean…"

"Don't worry Lara. You were sick." Raguna smiled. Lara was blushing fiercely.

"I really am sorry. I didn't mean to become so infatuated with you. Please, take this." She handed him an Energy Drink. Raguna took it and put it in his sack.

"I will pray you will not need it to deal with…certain things." She sighed. Raguna nodded and went to the clock tower. Cinnamon stood there. When she saw him, she let out a happy gasp. Raguna plucked a leaf off and tossed it in her mouth.

"…wha….oh." She whispered. Raguna nodded and smiled. He turned to go. He had already planned out a route. It was simple. He would go through town, then to the south district, and then finally to Whale Island. After that he would go to Mist's. He turned to go see Selphy. He could vaguely see her outside the library.

"…Sorry…" Cinnamon said as he left.

"Don't worry about it." Raguna shook his head. Then he set off to give the plant to the other girls.

* * * * * * * *

Raguna stumbled toward his house. Everyone was done. All thirteen girls had been given the plant. There was no more left. Both Irises had been tricky, they had gotten mad when the other got a plant. But then it got settled, and they were fine.

Brodick was waiting outside the door.

_Oh no. _Raguna winced. The plant was all gone. What was he going to do? And Bianca had nearly trampled him. He was too tired to fight Brodick off.

"Raguna…?"

"Brodick please! Don't-"Brodick ran at him and hugged him. Raguna screamed and struggled. But Brodick was too strong. He put his nose to Raguna's hair.

"You smell pretty."

"I feel…Violated." Raguna shuddered. He started to wonder if the torment would ever end.

"Hey DICK-FACE!" The cry came from behind him. Raguna turned to see Annette with her mail bag dangling threateningly in front of her.

"Hands off our man!" Eunice yelled.

"Yes! Release him at once!" Uzuki chimed. Brodick laughed.

"Or what? You girls gonna stop me? Raguna is MINE!"

"GET HIM!!!" Melody yelled, waving her broom in the air. All the girls started to chase Brodick, who yelped and began to run away. All the girls followed him except Mist.

"Don't worry Raguna." She said in her melodic voice. "He won't ever hurt you again." Then she ran off after the others. Raguna let out a strangled laugh and flopped back into his house, onto his bed. He let out a relived sigh and drifted off to sleep to the sounds of Brodick getting the snot kicked out of him.

**Haha! That's what you get Brodick. Bwa ha ha! Those girls don't let anyone come between them and their man, do they? XD **

**Comment! Peace!c(:  
**


End file.
